Mornings are EVIL
by HarajukuOtaku
Summary: Based off Korra's line "Mornings are evil" and off the "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" exchange. In which Korra has a dream about a certain sexy firebender, Jinora and Ikki overhear, and sea prunes are spewed all over the table.


**A.N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts for _Play_ and _Can't Be Caught_! You guys are amazing! _**

**Once again, I own nothing. The idea for this came to me from Korra's line in "The Revelation" when they're practicing at the start in the gym. I wondered if Korra just wasn't a morning person, or was it this particular morning that was so bad. And thus, a plot bunny was born.**

Korra knew she was dreaming, but that didn't make her any less pissed at the relentless, narcissistic drone coming from her sparring partner. And why on Earth was she dreaming about _practice_ _sessions_? As she dodged another fireball, looking around for the next attack, she seriously contemplated throwing herself in the path of the next one, just so she'd wake up.

Because this dream didn't involve a _normal_ practice session, _no._ It was just her and the world's most irritating firebender.

Who was smirking at her, for some reason.

"Gah..." Korra mumbled, now half awake and shifting on the small bed, trying to get comfortable. "Stupid...sexy...firebender...drive me _crazy_..." She flipped over onto her side, sighing as she tried to fall back asleep.

And then a giggle came from the side of her bed.

Korra's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Jinora and Ikki, both hovering over the side of her bed, wearing identical wide-mouth grins.

"Did we wake you up?" Jinora sounded sympathetic, but the smirk never left her face. "Sorry, Korra. Were you having a good dream?"

"It _sounded_ like you were having a good dream!" Ikki landed on the floor softly, her smile less...devious, but just as pronounced as her older sister's.

"I better still be dreaming right now," Korra grumbled, sitting up, "or else I'm going to throw the first thing I see at both of you."

"We just came to tell you that it's time for morning meal..." Jinora trailed off, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Thank you. So much." Korra swung her legs off the side of the bed, stretching. "I'll be there in a minute. And if you guys say anything," she narrowed her eyes, "_anything_ about _anything_ I _might_ have said while I was asleep, I will shoot you so high you won't come down until the next _Avatar_ is born."

Ikki just ran out of the room, laughing, but Jinora sprang to mock salute. "Yes, ma'am." The older girl followed her sister out of the room, her smirk still solidly in place.

"Sea prunes?" Korra asked in surprise as she sat down at the table. "Where'd you get them?"

"Your parents sent them with the spring merchants returning from the Pole." Pema smiled. "I thought it'd give you energy for your pro-bending practice today."

"Thanks." The gesture meant a lot to Korra, seeing how she'd destroyed the Ancient Practice Tool only a couple days before. She took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. _Sea prunes aren't my favorite-I like them-but these are better than normal. I wonder if it's some secret spice they have here or something._

"-mates, Korra?"

She spewed her bite of sea prunes across the table, spattering bits of prune everywhere. _Mates? Like guys? What-_

"What's wrong? Are they bad?" Pema asked worriedly as Tenzin went to go get a cloth.

"No, no," Korra wiped her mouth, taking a drink of water. "they're really good, I just swallowed wrong. I'm so sorry, let me help-"

"It's fine, this happens almost every night with Meelo. He thinks it's funny." Pema added in an undertone.

"So you were saying?" Korra asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right. How's practice going? Is everything going well with your teamates? They're brothers, right? The Earthbender and the Firebender?" _Teamates. So _that's_ what she said. I feel like an idiot._

At the word 'firebender' Jinora's ears perked up and Korra could practically see her put two and two together. _Crap._

"Korra's _really excited_, aren't you?" the older sister smiled serenly. "When we went in to wake her up, I think she was dreaming about practice or something."

Korra felt her ears go red as Pema asked, "Really? It must be really exciting, then. Let us know how it goes."

"Will do!" The Avatar forced a smile on her face and the rest of her sea prunes down. She really wasn't that hungry anyway.

Mornings, she had decided, were _evil._

-LATER THAT DAY-

Korra concentrated on moving like a leaf, gracefully through the panels of wood, coming out on the other side, exhausted. She leaned over, catching a breath, and then heard "Oooh! He's _cute_!"

She froze. _No. No. Please no. Avatar Aang must've had some really screwed up karma, because I haven't done anything that would deserve this kind of torture._

"Is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you _crazy_?" Jinora looked innocent enough but Korra could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy 'cuz you_ like_ him?" Ikki giggled.

Korra could hear Mako's footsteps and knew that the girls would keep talking until she wanted to earthbend herself into a hole and never come out. There was really only one option:

She shot the giggling girls into the air, praying that would keep them busy long enough to make it through a conversation with him.

"Oh, eh...hey, Mako."

As for Mako, as concerned as he was for Bolin and as worried as he was that he had little to no idea where his brother might be, couldn't help but wonder exactly what type of Airbending training involved shooting two little girls 60 feet in the air.

**A.N: How'd I do? Leave a comment, please! Comments are food for the soul! ;)**


End file.
